Pascua de las micronaciones nordicas
by Yangnari
Summary: Sealand quiere pasar la semana santa con Suecia y Finlandia, pero el único que se opone es Ladonia, pero dentro de esa semana ambos cambiaran su manera de ser


ESTE FIC ES MIO, PERO LOS PAISES NO, DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Protagonistas: Ladonia, Sealand, Seborga, Wy, Kugelmugel, Suecia, Finlandia, Veneciano, Inglaterra y (Molosia, Hutt River, Vaticano Alemania y Islandia, estos últimos solo mencionados)

Lunes  
Estaban saliendo del colegio Ladonia y Sealand, pero de repente Sealand lo sorprende a la salida de clases diciendo.- ¡HEY! Hoy iré a quedarme a tu casa-Ladonia queda perplejo con la noticia ya que ambos no se llevaban bien llegandoa responder de la siguiente manera.-Pero no quiero que me hables ni me dirijas la palabra ¿Oíste adoptado?-. Sin embargo los dos fueron juntos a la casa de Suecia de manera típica los dos saludaron a Suecia a su manera y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Martes  
Ladonia se levanta y se pregunta si micronación se irá a vivir con el cejon(como él lo apoda). Y llegando a tomar desayuno ve a Inglaterra en su casa conunas maletas y le pregunta.- ¡OYE TU! ¿PARA QUE SON ESAS MALETAS? ¿TE IRAS AQUEDAR? SEGUN TENGO ENTENDIDO, TIENES UNA GRAN CASA PARA PRESUMIR.- Pero Inglaterra responde.- Estas son las cosas de mi hermano, se quedara toda la semana con ustedes-. El pelirrojo no la podía creer, la persona con la que menos le simpatiza estará junto a su techo durante 7 días, que el suponía que era una noche y ya, generando impotencia y rabia respondiéndole al británico lo siguiente.- ¡ESTO DEJO DE SER BROMA! ES UNA CONSPIRACION EN MI CONTRA! NO VIVIRE CON ESE ADOPTADO, ¡DEBES CUIDARLO TÚ! ¡NO SUECIA!-. Después de eso se va disgustado y va solo a la escuela. Y no le hablo en todo el día a nadie,salvo a su amigo del alma Kugelmugel, pero el albino solo se limito a escucharlo y se limitaba a decir si

Y después se limito a realizar su rutina normal

Jueves  
Habían transcurrido la semana y Sealand siempre estaba ansioso de que llegara semana santa junto a su papa su y su papa fin. Pero se ha sentido decaído porque Ladonia lo mira con odio y le lanza indirectas de que tiene que volver con el cejon. Cosa que observaron Seborga y Wy y le preguntaron lo que ocurría,posteriormente de contar el drama ellos le preguntaron si los nórdicos festeja nla pascua y el no respondió ya que no lo sabía y ahí ambos propusieron hacer cambiar su manera de ser, ya que conocían de que era tsundere. Ya era de noche y todos los nórdicos estaban en la mesa y la micronación consulta si ellos festejan la semana santa cosa que inmediatamente reacciono la otra micronación diciendo de que en estos territorios no homenajean a un tipo de 2000 años y los que sí, eran unos hipócritas cosa que Sealand tuvo cólera y se puso a pelear con el en plena mesa. Suecia se limito en tomarlos y llevarlos a sus habitaciones

viernes  
Ambos aun no se reponían de la pelea de anoche. No había clases, pero ambos los castigaron hasta que ambos llegaran a un acuerdo, sin embargo ambos tenían sus celulares y explicaron su problema aunque a su manera, Sealand quería ser amigo de Ladonia, pero este último no, debido a que lo catalogaba de un no nórdico,sin mencionar que él era el favorito de Suecia situación que más hacia odiar al chico rubio

Sin embargo Wy llama a Kugelmugel para analizar la situación y ver comos solucionarlo. Wy y Kugel son buenos amigos debido a su fanatismo por el arte y siempre ayudan a resolver los malentendidos de sus amigos y esta situación era más preocupante y ya que ambos eran sus mejores amigos y siempre oyen las criticas entre uno y otro en eso Wy pregunta.-¿Como haremos que estos idiotas se reconcilien? Y eso que empezó por festejar esta semana con sus papas. Adoptivos-recalco el albino- acuérdate que no es legítimo como el Lado, si no que es el hermano del chica al oír a su primo le entro un escalofrió en la aterrizo al tema principal y se le ocurrió hacerlos juntar el sábado a una misa. Ahí Wy pedirá la ayuda de Seborga para hablar con Vaticano para que la relate.

Sábado  
A la mañana del Sábado ambos decidieron salir, debido a que su castigo había concluido aunque sin solución, pero ambos se extrañaron a que era una iglesia católica donde le habían pedido que se juntasen, sin embargo asistieron sin problemas,hasta que ambos se ven llegar ahí y seguido de eso son amarrados a simple vista por dos chicas, pero uno con voz más masculina en la que Ladonia lo identifico y exclamo.-¡SUELTAME KUGEL! ¡O YA VERAS!, Cosa que su amigo ignoro, sin embargo Sealand no alcanzo a reconocer a ninguno, pero se desesperaba por salir tirando golpes donde llegara hasta que la chica de rosado los deja inconscientes con un palo. Luego de eso despiertan en plena eucaristía

Y escuchando la pasión de Cristo. Ambos querían salir, pero a los lados estaban con los que lo habían raptado y ambos con un palo para evitar desordenes. Pero después de una semana ambos estaban de acuerdo de que el lugar era aburrido y tenían que escapar como a de lugar. Iniciaron su plan interrumpiendo la misa, pero un golpe certero los dejo quietos y continuando la eucaristía, luego de eso Vaticano realizo el tiempo de reflexión y en el menciona las diferencias entre unos y otros y como Cristo dio la vida a por ellos. A Sealand le gusto lo que dijo el primo de Seborga, en cambio Ladonia se sintió un poco asqueado, pero identificado, luego de eso realizaron la oración del padre nuestro y todos con las manos tomadas,Seborga estaba con gusto tomándole la mano a Wy, pero ella estaba pensando que terminara luego al igual que el resto de las micronaciones, hasta que termino luego se dieron el saludo de paz y en ese momento los protagonistas se abrazan mutuamente y disculpándose de lo ocurrido, sus amigos no la podían creer, menos Kugelmugel ya que Ladonia nunca se disculpaba ni menos delante de tantas personas, así que se dedico a grabar el momento y luego retratarlo. Luego determinar la misa todos salieron felices pero Ladonia le dijo al oído que solo por esta vez hará lo que hizo, situación que dejo impactado a Sealand y consultando el motivo y ese era por Suecia y el cariño que le tenía a la situación que siempre le ha dado celos. Luego de eso ambos no se hablaron mucho durante el día.

Domingo  
Era el día especial del mundo católico y también de las pequeñas micronaciones que se juntaron en la casa de los nórdicos y recibiendo huevos de chocolate por parte de Finlandia y Islandia (aunque la mayoría opto por los de Islandia),estuvieron la mayoría de las micronaciones (Seborga, Wy, Kugelmugel, Molosia yHutt River) pero Sealand y Ladonia andaban separados como si nada hubiese pasado pero en ese momento todos se extrañaron de que Ladonia tenía una caja decolores pero nadie sabía para quien era hasta que de la nada se lo entrega a Sealand y ambos se abrazan ocasionando un gran asombro de inmediato lo abre Sealand y descubre que era una tarta de broma, pero no le llego.a el la sorpresa debido a que se agacho y le llego a Kugel ocasionando un silencio absoluto, una que otra risa rompiendo el ambiente y luego grita.-¡ESTO NO ES ARTE!-. Toma lo que le quedo de pastel para lanzarlo a Sealand y lo recibe Seborga y este ultimo grita.-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!-. Y todo el mundo empezó a tirarse entre todos los chocolates. Los países tutores no sabían que hacer excepto Veneciano que también se unió al juego ocasionando un caos. Luego se calmo la situación cuando Suecia llama a Ladonia y a Sealand para una llamada de atención hablando con un tono muy serio.- Chicos, espero que esto que hicieron esta semana no se vuelva a repetir. Sealand, se que nos quieres mucho y todo lo demás, pero la próxima vez avisa

Ya que Ladonia no esperaba esto-. Ahora mirando a Ladonia.- Escucha eres mi hijo al igual que el (Sealand), pero tienes que entender que tú no puedes anteponerte a todo lo que tú quieras. Pero tú prefieres a él antes que a mí-. Replico.-Todos sabemos qué prefieres a ese adoptado antes que a mí, En eso te equivocas-. Dijo Suecia.- Los quiero a los dos por igual. Igual los guiare para ser grandes naciones, y eso también implica convivir con otras micronaciones sean o no nórdicas ¿Entendiste? Si Sve-. Responde Ladonia.- Lo mismo para ti Sealand. Todos los reconocerán algún día como una gran nación. Pero tienes que poner de su voluntad, pero también de paciencia y perseverancia ya que nada se consigue sin esfuerzo si quieres que te acepten y de que sus cercanos sientan orgullosos de ti-. Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la habitación Finlandia escuchaba con detalle su charla motivacional hasta que escucha que van a salir y sostiene escobillones y trapos y al verlos él dice.- ¡A LIMPIAR! Situación que les causa risa y empiezan a correr las micronaciones. Y alcanzaron a escapar a buscar a sus amigos. Pero estos últimos se habían retirado por el castigo de sus tutores (hasta a Veneciano lo castigaron. Una semana sin hablar con Alemania) y no les quedo más remedio que jugar entre ellos. Pero disfrutaron del tiempo cuando ven que Suecia y Finlandia lo estaban observando y grabando Ladonia inmediatamente reacciona y le grita.- ¡Aléjate de mi adoptado!-. Y sale corriendo.

Podrán ver jugar con Ladonia y Sealand sin preocupaciones. Pero Ladonia nunca demostrara que quiere como hermano a Sealand y eso será difícil que lo cambien.


End file.
